Gabriela's Best Friend & Savior
by MellyxBrooks
Summary: Matthew Casey is Gabby Dawson's best friend. But he vows to make himself more than her best friend once he realizes that his girl has gone missing after the tragic bombing in Chicago. He vows to make himself her savior. Gabby/Casey oneshot.


**The Crossover this week I thought was simply amazing! I loved it. I was on the edge of my seat the whole time. I'm really glad Matt was the one who found Dawson, because I seriously didn't want it to be anyone else. *heart* After that episode, I **_**knew**_** that I had to write something! So, this is what I came up with! Don't forget to leave me your thoughts in a review! Enjoy! – Melly.**

* * *

**Gabby's Best Friend & Savior**

* * *

Matthew Casey's heart was pounding a mile per minute. With each second that passed, his heart began to pound even faster. He and Kelly had been looking for the love of his life for over an hour now, and still had no luck.

He couldn't even begin to picture his life without Gabby in it. He knew for a fact from when they shared their very first kiss almost eight months ago, that she was the one for him. The two of them had always shared a special connection. A connection that couldn't be explained. They knew how the other felt, what they were thinking, or when something was wrong just by looking each other in the eyes.

"We're going to find her," Kelly said, picking up on Casey's worries and anxiety. "Dawson is a strong girl, and you just have to believe that she's fighting to stay alive. She's a fighter, just like you are."

"She's the love of my life." Casey whispered; he had stopped crawling at that moment as he admitted this out loud to his good friend. Of course he told Gabby that he loved her all the time, but he had never told anyone else that he knew she was the one for him. "Gabby is the one for me, Kelly." He continued. "She's always had a special place in my heart, and she's helped me through so many rough patches in my life…" Matt trailed off as he cleared his throat, his emotions getting the best of him.

Kelly rested a reassuring hand on Matt's shoulder. "Do you want to know a secret?" He asked. After a few moments he added, "I've always known that the two of you would end up together somehow. Everyone in this house did. Just the way you two look at each other says it all. The way you two hugged each other," he said. "It was only a matter of time."

Casey nodded after a few minutes, and began to crawl again. _Hang in there, baby. _He thought to himself. _I'm coming for you._ "Gabby, if you can hear me, call out!" He yelled at he shined his light down the path of which they were crawling. Then he stopped again. "Kelly, I hear something!" He said in a hushed whisper.

"I hear it too man, keep crawling." Kelly encouraged.

Soon enough, Casey could see Dawson just a few feet away, and he began to crawl faster, "Gabby!" He said as he finally reached her, and brought a gentle hand to the side of her head. Even with a cut on the side of her head, and her face covered in dirt, Casey was still sure that Gabriela Dawson was the most beautiful girl to ever steal his heart.

"You came for me," she weakly whispered, her voice raspy.

"Of course I did, you're my girl." Casey told her, looking into her eyes. "How bad is it?"

Gabby shook her head weakly. "I don't think it's that bad really, just my head," she softly admitted as she winced in pain.

Casey nodded as he turned around at the sound of Kelly's voice, he had finally caught up. As soon as Casey had seen hiss girl, he left Kelly in the dust. "Are you okay, is Gabby okay?"

Casey smiled as he nodded at Kelly. "Damn Dawson," Kelly said in between a few soft chuckles as he was now able to see her for the first time. "You look like hell."

Gabby laughed quietly. "It all just seems like a dream," she said, looking into Matt's blue eyes.

Matt looked back into her brown eyes, and even though it was quite dark, Casey could easily see the tears that stung her beautiful brown eyes. He could feel tears stinging in his own eyes too. It was in this moment that he realized…he truly could have lost Dawson forever.

Leaning forward, he kissed her, and he felt a rush of warmth and relief run through him when Gabby kissed him back. Matt pulled away after a few minutes as he listened to Kelly tell the guys that they had found Dawson alive. Even though he could hear the cheers from his brothers and sisters coming from the other side of the radio, all that mattered to him in his moment was the love of his life.

"That was the most meaningful kiss you and I have ever shared," Casey whispered against her lips as he kissed her a few more times.

Gabby nodded in agreement as the boys sent down the basket so she could be brought out of danger and into safety so she could get checked out.

As Casey watched the boys lift his girl to safety, he realized he couldn't wait any longer. He had to be with Gabby forever; and forever started today.

* * *

"Hey Matt," Antonio greeted him with a smile and a handshake two days later at Firehouse 51 when Casey had texted him earlier before he left the house for shift, asking him if the two of them could meet to talk.

"Hey, thank you so much coming," Casey said, returning the handshake as well as the smile. He was glad that Dawson and Shay had to fill the tank of the ambulance. "Do you mind if we go into my office to talk?"

Antonio nodded. "Sure, of course."

Once the two men were in his office, Antonio had hugged Casey almost immediately. "Thank you so much for saving my little sister's life," he told him, getting a little choked up. "You are the reason Gabby is still alive," he added as he pulled away from the hug.

"You don't need to thank me, Antonio." Casey was kind to remind his girlfriend's brother. "Gabby is my girl, of course I'm gonna save her from anything and everything."

Antonio nodded in understanding. He was so glad that Gabby and Casey were finally together. He had never seen his little sister so happy before, and he knew that Matthew Casey was the reason for all of her recent happiness. "So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I actually want to talk to you about Gabby," Casey nervously admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand. He then looked right at Antonio. "I love your sister with all of my heart, Antonio. From the very first kiss we shared, and even before that, I knew that she was the one for me. Things just got really messy between us," he said shaking his head. "But they aren't now, and I know that people may think that things are moving fast between Gabby and I, but sometimes that's what happens when you find your soulmate. I want to spend the rest of my life with your sister, Antonio. So, I'm going to ask her to marry me. Tonight. I just wanted your permission first."

Antonio smiled. He could tell that Casey was beginning to ramble, due to his nervousness. "There's no one else I would want my sister to marry other than you, Matt. Of course you have my permission."

Casey grinned widely at his future brother-in-law. "Would you like to see the ring?"

* * *

Gabby kissed Matt on the cheek as they walked into the townhouse the two had just bought a few weeks ago. "Thank you for dinner tonight, baby. It was nice to get out for a while with you. Not to mention, you look so handsome in your tux." She winked.

Casey chuckled softly, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "And you look beautiful in that dress." He whispered. "Shit," he mumbled. "Baby, I forgot my wallet in the truck," he lied, thinking of an excuse so he could get in the house before her. "Would you mind grabbing it for me?"

"Of course," Gabby smiled. "I'll meet you upstairs."

"Sounds perfect," Casey said as he went inside and jogged upstairs. With a little help from Antonio and his wife, their townhouse looked beautiful. They had scattered rose pedals all along the wooden staircase that led you to the second floor of their home. There were also two candles on each step, one on each side. The candles giving off Gabby's favorite scent Vanilla.

Casey smiled once he had entered their bedroom; it looked just as beautiful as the staircase, with rose pedals and candles everywhere. He reminded himself to thank Antonio again later on. Matt stood in the middle of the room as he anxiously waited for Gabby to meet him upstairs.

Meanwhile, after five minutes of looking for Matt's wallet, Gabby gave up and went inside, unable to find it. "Baby, I don't kn-" Gabby stopped talking as soon as she had seen the inside of their home; it was all so breathtakingly beautiful.

"Baby?" Gabby called out as she walked up the stairs. Her heart began to race a little as tears stung her eyes.

Matt smiled warmly as he saw Gabby standing in the doorway before him. A hand was covering her mouth as tears threatened to leave her eyes. "Matt…oh my god," she breathed as she stepped closer to him. "This….this is beautiful."

"Gabby, these past few weeks have shown me that tomorrow is truly never promised for anyone. You are my best friend, the love of my life. You mean so much to me, and even though I have said it to you many times before, I mean it when I tell you that I don't know what I would do without you. I know that sometimes we disagree, and that's bound to happen, but it doesn't change the fact that I love you." Casey said, dropping to one knee. "I've never been as afraid in my life as I was when I realized you had gone missing two days ago. As I looked for you, I prayed to God to give you the strength to help you fight for my life until I found you. Gabby, what I'm saying is…I never want to be without you. Gabriela Dawson, will you make me the happiest man alive by marrying me, and becoming my wife?" He asked as he held out a box, her beautiful ring sitting inside of it.

With tears rolling down her cheeks, Gabby nodded happily. "Yes baby. Yes! Of course I'll marry you."

Casey smiled as he slid the ring onto her finger, and then took her face into his hands, kissing her with all the passion his body could manage. "I love you, Gabby. I love you, and I'll love you forever."

"I love you too, Matthew Casey. I'm always going to love you."

Matt pulled Gabby back into his arms, giving her a few more kisses. "Gabriela Casey," he whispered against her lips.

Gabby giggled as she returned the kiss. "It sounds perfect."

* * *

**A/N: I really, really hope that you all enjoyed his oneshot! It turned out a little bit longer than I had expected it too, but I'm really happy with the way it turned out, so I hope that you guys are too. (: Don't forget to leave a review! They mean so much to a writer! Until next time! – Melly. **


End file.
